


The Games We Play

by churroars



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Feral Behavior, Lingerie, M/M, Manipulative Behavior, Rough Sex, Sugar Daddy, hotel ceo seunghyun, i only kinda know where im going with this, jiyongs alignment is confident thot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churroars/pseuds/churroars
Summary: seunghyun has trouble keeping his urges under wraps as it is, but then this tiny guy comes along and makes him want to throw all his self control out the window. the problem is, the guy is just too cute to have to deal with seunghyuns proclivities, and he'd never hold up.jiyong has his own agenda, and to be frank, he couldn't give a shit about seunghyuns kinky dilemma. he's down for anything.





	The Games We Play

It's Seunghyun's birthday, and he's spending it alone. By his own volition, of course. The problem isn't that he is lacking in acquaintances, it's that everyone he knows is --to put it bluntly-- full of shit. Well, there is Youngbae, but he's in Seoul right now. Somewhere in Europe on business. He had called, of course, but it wasn't the same.

 

 So Seunghyun is sitting alone at a lower end bar on his birthday. He can afford much better, but he would rather stomach cheap alcohol than run the risk of bumping into someone he knows. 

 

In his hand is a glass of straight vodka, as he hadn’t wanted anything to dilute his drink. He needs it to hit him hard. Unfortunately, his slight buzz is useless in masking the smell of sweat and desperation in the bar. 

 

With a deep sigh, he downs half the glass in one go. It's times like this that he regrets following in his uncle's footsteps and going into the family business. While he is good at his job, tall and stoic enough to intimidate his business partners, the people he is forced to associate with grate on his nerves.

 

They're all just so fake. He knows for a fact that plenty of his “friends” hate his fucking guts. Well, he also has to be fake, and the feeling is mutual. Every time he has to plaster a giant, sleazy grin on his face and laugh with the other miserable bastards in the room he dies a little inside. 

 

All he wants to do was wallow in his misery. And alcohol. Lots of alcohol. So he finishes off his glass and calls the bartender back over. 

 

The young man grins at him while he refills the glass. His teeth are a little crooked but it only seems to increase his boyish charm. Seunghyun is a little confused about how he sees through the thick bangs over his eyes though. He speaks up suddenly.

 

“Hope you don't mind me asking, but what are you doing sulking in this hole in the wall? You seem a little more, I don't know, high class.”, he questions as he rests his chin in his hand. The slight intrusive nature of the question is surprising to Seunghyun. Then again, bartenders are known to be nosy.

 

“That's kind of a weird question to ask someone when you don't even know their name.”, he says, bemused. The other man only grins wider in response. Although, at this point, it's becoming more of a smirk than a genuine smile, as it had been earlier. 

 

“Okay then, my name is Daesung. Now, what's yours?”, the man introduces himself as he holds out his hand. Even though his forwardness sets Seunghyun off a little bit, he can't deny that he finds it a little intriguing. 

 

“Seunghyun.”, he responds, shaking his hand. The way that Daesung is talking to him sets off some alarms, though. It reminds him of the way some business partners grill potential clients under the guise of a friendly conversation. Not a great sign.

 

“Alright, Seunghyun. So tell me. What are you doing here, huh?”, Daesung asks again. Seunghyun clicks his tongue. Couldn't hurt to tell the truth. 

 

“You were right. I am used to places classier than this. But it's my birthday and I wanted something more… easy going, I guess.”, he spills. Daesung is definitely smirking now. It causes Seunghyun’s stomach to turn a bit. Why does he feel like prey?

 

“Ohh, birthday boy. That's understandable I think. Gotta let loose once in a while, especially on a day like this. You came to the right bar. If anything, people are a little  _ too _ loose here.”, he says, gesturing around. Seunghyun rolls his eyes.

 

“Yeah, I can tell.”, he scoffs. He saw someone snorting coke and crying their eyes out in the bathroom. Pathetic.

 

“Sarcastic, aren't you.”, Daesung chuckles. He then pauses, looking at something over Seunghyun’s shoulder, and gives a barely noticeable nod. Once again, his stomach turns. He resists the urge to look behind him and clue Daesung into the fact that he knows something is going on. Instead, he responds to him. 

 

“One of my defining characteristics, I'm afraid.”, he says casually, a forced grin stretching across his face. His leg starts bouncing anxiously. It's so stupid, he has no reason to be nervous aside from a gut intsinct.

 

“That’s not a problem. Sorry, I gotta go tend to the other patrons. Be back in a minute.”, an abrupt end to a conversation with an abrupt start. Seunghyun takes a moment to digest that whatever game he just walked into had officially started. Although, it's more likely that it had started the moment Daesung struck up the conversation. He should have known. No one talks to him without an ulterior motive.

 

Maybe he's going to get jumped. It would make sense, what with all the questions about his social status.

 

‘God’, he internally groans, ‘I should have kept my mouth shut. Now I’ll have to buy a new watch.’

 

Resigning himself to his fate, Seunghyun continues drinking. Perhaps if he is drunk enough, should the muggers get violent, he won’t feel anything. Fat lotta good all those hours in the gym will do him if they have knives or something. Oh well.

 

  He's startled out of his thoughts by a tap on his shoulder. Preparing for the worst, he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before turning to acknowledge the person.

 

…

Not what he was expecting.

 

The tattooed boy (man?) in front of Seunghyun has bright orange hair and is quite a bit shorter than the other. His eyes shine, and he grins at Seunghyun with lips that have the same color and gentleness of a ripe peach.

 

He's… sexy cute?

 

That's all Seunghyun's tipsy mind can come up with. 

 

“Hi there. You look a little lonely sitting here by yourself. Want some company?”, the boy asks, pouting a bit. There is something nagging in the back of his mind, reminding him to be on his guard. He can’t fathom why though. The boy looks like an angel.

 

A sexy angel… 

 

Seunghyun’s brain is kind of short circuiting. 

 

“Oh. Um. I may not be the best company right now. I’m a little drunk.”, he says hesitantly. It earns him a sultry giggle from the shorter boy. 

 

_ His fist clenches. _

 

“Don’t worry about it big boy, I’m kinda tipsy myself.”, he purrs. 

 

Big boy.  

Fuck.

 

“Do you mind if I sit down then?”, the boy asks.

 

“Oh, yeah, of course. Do whatever you want, it’s not my bar”, he stumbles in his reply. He does, in fact, own a bar near his complex, but it's much better managed than this place. The boy finally slides into the seat next to Seunghyun and smiles up at him sweetly. 

 

“My name is Jiyong, what about you?”, he questions, lifting up his hand. Seunghyun instinctively grabs it, only to pause. 

 

‘God, his hand is small. I’m a goner.’, the taller man thinks.

 

“Choi Seunghyun. Nice to meet you.”, it's the introduction he gives to all strangers, so he doesn’t pay it much mind. Had he been sober, he would have definitely noticed the slight hitch in the other man’s breath at the sound of his name. As it was, he could hardly concentrate on anything but the lush skin of the hand in his own.

 

“Lovely, now I think of you as something besides ‘the guy wearing a fancy tailored suit in some shitty bar’. Seriously, what were you thinking?”, Jiyong jokes. Seunghyun laughs, realizing how ridiculous he must look to the other.

 

“I wasn’t. I came here straight from work. This is the closest bar that isn’t in the wealthy part of the city, so I just dropped my ass in this seat and started drinking.”, he explains. Jiyong pouts in sympathy.

 

“Stressed out from work then? What is it that you do?”, the shorter man wonders. At some point during Seunghyun’s explanation, he had leaned a little closer to where their arms were about an inch apart.

 

“I work for the Tempo Hotel chain. I’m honestly more stressed out about the ‘surprise’ party that happened today than the actual work.”, he gripes. He doesn’t know where Taehwan got the idea that he’d enjoy mingling with a bunch of suck ups. 

 

“Wait it’s your birthday?”, Jiyong startles a bit, “You are absolutely not spending tonight in this shit hole”, he says, shaking his head.

 

“Well what do you suggest then?”, Seunghyun isn’t very likely to move out of his seat, but he's not opposed to hearing what the little cutie thinks of as a good time.

 

“Hm. Tell me, did you get any presents that you really liked today?”, the tattooed boy asks, leaning in even closer.

 

“Not particularly.”, responds Seunghyun, buzzed mind completely oblivious to the direction of the conversation.

 

“Then how about you come home with me, and I’ll make sure you have the most fulfilling present of your life.”, Jiyong suggests, an impish smile creeping onto his face. Seunghyun is momentarily confused, questioning why this man who did not know him would have a birthday present for him, before realization came crashing down on his head. 

 

‘Oh.’

‘Oh shit.’

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i haven't written anything in like 2 years so be nice por favor. i tend to have a lot of ideas and trouble executing them in any way so please be patient with me. kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> edit: i changed it to present tense because its a lot easier for me to write


End file.
